1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a juxtaposing structure for the heated ends of a plurality of heat pipes, and in particular to a portion of the heat pipe for thermally connecting to a heat-generating electronic element (i.e., the heated end). A heated surface having a larger area can be formed by means of juxtaposing a plurality of heat pipes.
2. Description of Prior Art
Generally, a heat pipe can be applied to the heat-dissipating device of electronic products. One end of the heat pipe is thermally connected to the heat-generating electronic element, and the other end thereof penetrates through a plurality of heat-dissipating fins. With the excellent heat conductivity of the heat pipe, the heat generated by the heat-generating electronic element can be transmitted to each heat-dissipating fin via the heat pipe to gradually dissipate the heat and lower the temperature. Further, the heat accumulated among each heat-dissipating fin can be rapidly dissipated via a heat-dissipating fan, thereby to achieve an excellent heat-dissipating effect.
The cross section of the heat pipe is formed into a circular pipe and the surface area is not large enough after being pressed flat. Therefore, in conventional art, the heat pipe is connected to a heat-conducting plate and then the heat-conducting plate adheres to the surface of the heat-generating electronic element. However, such method causes the heat pipe unable to directly contact with the heat-generating electronic element and thus it is difficult to exhibit the optimal performance. Further, the heat-conducting plate is usually made of copper, which is heavy and expensive. If the aluminum is used, the heat-conducting performance will be affected due to the bad heat conductivity of aluminum. Therefore, a method is proposed, in which the heat pipe is pressed to form the heated end of the heat pipe into a flat surface so as to facilitate the adhesion to the upper surface of the heat-generating electronic element, as disclosed in Taiwan Patent Publication No.M248231 entitled “Heat-Dissipating Device For Heat Pipe”.
However, in the above-mentioned method, if the surface area after pressing is not large enough, the heated end of the heat pipe may be unable to completely cover the upper surface of the heat-generating electronic element. On the other hand, if a larger area is to be pressed out, the heat pipe may be broken during the pressing operation because of the insufficient thickness of the pipe.
In view of the above, the inventor proposes the present invention to overcome the above problems based on his expert experiences and deliberate researches.